Aleks Draidrun
After the presumed death of the previous, Aleks was chosen as the new Champion of Analand. He has set out on a quest to retrieve the Crown of Kings, a mythical crown that was stolen from Analand and carried off by Birdmen to High Xamen. Aleks is currently taking the long journey to High Xamen, in hopes of getting it back before the Archmage of Mampang can use it for malicious purposes. Background I might add a summary of my playthrough of Sorcery! here, all four games. Information Appearance See the picture (guy on the right). Themes * Hero Battle Theme. * A Hero Will Rise General Theme. Personality Aleks is a calm and clever person, but he is still very much a human. He is very brave, diligent, and persevering. He is also very trusting of others, but he always seems to know when to keep his guard up. Abilities * Equipment Usage- Aleks has a variety of items he has on his person, including all the items he needs to cast Spells. Magical Items * Champion Training- Aleks was trained by the Sight Master Sergeant of Analand for a long time before he embarked on his journey, and is thus proficient in both unarmed combat and swordsmanship. * Perseverance- With the price of failure riding on his shoulders, Aleks will not stop until he is either dead or is victorious in his quest. Control Negation- An inability to quit results in an inability to be controlled or persuaded. * Champion's Conditioning- Aleks has certain high-level physical conditioning. Peak Human Stamina- Aleks has travelled for almost entire days to complete his journey. Peak Human Wits- Aleks' wits are strong, letting him get through Khare' without any major damages. * Evasion- Aleks is very good at dodging close and medium-range attacks. Long-range attacks are more difficult, however. * Deity Prayer- By praying to his Deity, which is the God of Grace Courga, Aleks can essentially have a wish granted. However, this may only be done once every day or so, as the Gods are not kind. * Spellbook- Aleks possess a spellbook that lists all of his spells and the requirements to cast them. Counter Spell- In the world of Sorcery!, every spell (aside from the final one) can be countered with another one. Casting the opposing spell will negate the effect of both of them. Paraphernalia * Orb of the Sun Serpent * Spellbook * Broadsword Combat Aleks fights with his sword and his spells, and is proficient in both. If he is outmatched, he will find a way to even the odds, or he will try and talk his way out of the situation. All of his spells are listed here. Limitations * While Aleks is a strong, capable, and witted fighter, there are some fights he simply cannot win. And while his wits are strong, as proven by his journey through Khare', he has been outwitted before. Trivia * Aleks is my tribute character to Steve Jackson's Sorcery! * As of right now, Aleks has yet to complete his quest. However, he has accomplished a few notable feats: He has braved the harsh conditions of the Shamutanti Hills.... He has single-handedly slain the mighty Manticore.... He has navigated through the treacherous city of thieves, Khare'.... He has saved Khare' from imminent destruction, by using the full power of The North Gate.... He has slain 5 of the 7 Serpents, missing only the Serpent of Time and the Serpent of Air.... be added: The End of The Archmage (Game not yet released.) Category:Character Sheets Category:Huffius Characters Category:Male Characters